


move on and accelerate

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem with dating Kyle Rayner was that everyone <em>else</em> wanted to date Kyle Rayner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	move on and accelerate

The problem with dating Kyle Rayner was that everyone _else_ wanted to date Kyle Rayner. On one hand, Guy knew that everyone _should_ want to date Kyle. After all, he was hot as hell and genuinely nice to boot. But then, he also belonged to Guy, and goddamnit, everyone else could keep their paws to themselves.

Yeah, he was being possessive, but they were in a club right now. Normally, people would glance at them on the street, but here? Here everyone was pressed up against each other and all the looking, and smirking, and brushing hands all over everywhere was frustrating as hell.

This was all Hal's fault.

If he hadn't convinced Guy that going out dancing was a great idea for a date, they wouldn't be here. The night would have been pizza, beer and some throw away movie that they'd forget about halfway through for sex. Lots of sex. Boat loads of sex.

Only Guy wasn't getting any sex at all right now, because Kyle was out on the dance floor, rubbing his ass against just about everyone in the country but Guy. That burned. The worst part was the fact that Kyle didn't seem to notice that he was just giving himself away for free when he was already taken. Obviously Guy was going to have to do something about that.

With a sigh, Guy tossed back the rest of his drink, then started elbowing his way through the crowd of dancers to get to Kyle. It wasn't hard to find him -- no one else would, or could, or ever will be quite so lean and lithe and sensual as Kyle when he'd lost himself in the bass beat of a dance club. His eyes were closed as he listened to the music, but when Guy brushed his knuckles down the side of his face, he blinked and his gaze sparked brightly with recognition. With his pupils blown in the darkness of the club and heat pulling a blush to his face, he looked like sex poured into tight jeans and a T-shirt.

"I was wondering when you'd come down here to join me."

Sweat slicked his brow, so Guy slipped his fingers through Kyle's bangs, brushing them out of his face.. As he slid his hand around to cup the back of Kyle's head, he murmured, "Well, you don't need to wonder anymore, 'cause I'm here."

Kyle shivered and grinned as Guy's voice rumbled into his ear. He leaned into Guy's caress, never ceasing the movement of his body as he moved to the beat. Guy smirked a little and put a hand at the small of Kyle's back, pulling him in just enough that their hips ground together. As Kyle gasped a surprised laugh, Guy closed the distance and kissed him hard, hand slipping down to grab Kyle's ass possessively. Kyle moaned into the kiss, licking at Guy's mouth and wrapping his arms around Guy's neck. The beat of the music pounding around them was so loud that Guy couldn't really hear the noise Kyle was making. He could feel it buzzing through his lips, though, and that made him grin.

"You're comin' home with me. Don't forget that."

Kyle smirked, and all Guy could see were Kyle's lips, wet and red as they broke apart.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

He was joking, punctuating his question with a nip to Guy's jaw, but Guy still growled possessively and slipped a hand down to squeeze Kyle's hardening erection, eliciting a soft, choked gasp.

"Because you're mine. _That's_ why."

Kyle's hands clenched into fists behind Guy's neck as he rocked his hips again and his cock pressed into Guy's palm, hot and hard and straining against the denim of his jeans. Guy pushed his knee between Kyle's, spreading his legs before he started working at Kyle's fly. Distracted as Kyle was, it took a moment for him to realize just what Guy was attempting to do.

"O-oh god. Guy, we're on–" Kyle's eyelids fluttered and he panted as Guy licked at the sweet spot behind his ear, but he furrowed his brow and fought for concentration, "– on a _dance floor_."

Guy flicked his eyes up to glare at the other dancers watching Kyle's ass, then grunted as he finally got the button of Kyle's jeans undone. "Your point is?"

"We're in public! People are watching–"

Palms flat on Guy's chest, Kyle made as if to push him away, but stopped when Guy shoved his hand down his pants and wrapped it around Kyle's erection.

"So let 'em watch. You're with me. No one else matters."

Kyle's hand flew to his mouth as he muffled a moan, stumbling into Guy as his knees gave out on him temporarily. As he clutched at Guy's shirt for balance, Kyle glared up in warning.

"Don't – "

When that only goaded Guy into squeezing a little harder, Kyle stuttered out a noise that might have been a word, then gave up and let his head fall onto Guy's shoulder with a sigh.

"Fine, but if we get thrown out, I will _end_ you. Asshole."

Having won, Guy grinned wickedly and started stroking Kyle's cock. He measured his pace by the needy little noises Kyle was making in the back of his throat and the way Kyle's hips were pushing up into his hand.

"That's right." Guy lapped at the shell of Kyle's ear and started murmuring softly. "You like that, huh? What about when I do this?"

He flicked his thumb over the head of Kyle's cock, smearing the precum beading at the tip and pressing into the slit. Kyle tensed and made a high, keening noise, clutching tighter at Guy's shirt. Guy laughed low and deep as he repeated the action with more pressure. With a frustrated whine, Kyle took matters into his own hands. Wrapping his arms around Guy's neck, he pulled himself up to fold his legs around Guy's waist.

They stumbled for a scarily unsteady moment, but Guy managed to right himself, and he took that as his cue to pick up the pace. Every sound Kyle made after that was stuttered, utterly incomprehensible babble, pleading quietly for Guy to go faster, harder, yes, oh please more more _more_ , and then, with one last, long moan, he clenched his hands into Guy's shoulders and tipped his head back, cumming hard into Guy's hand.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Guy locked eyes with the worst of the stares until one by one, gazes dropped and wandered off into the depths of the dance floor. Soon, Kyle's panting slowed, and with Guy helping him down, he only staggered a little when his feet touched the ground.

"That... that was-"

"Just a preview of what I'm gonna do to you when we get home."

Kyle paused and gave Guy a long, considering look. Without warning, he wrapped his hand in Guy's shirt and started dragging him off the dance floor.

"I think I'm done dancing now."

"Sure. Might wanna do up your pants before we hit the street, though."

"You'll just pop the button off anyway." Kyle straightened himself up again, though, blushing red all the way to his hairline as he stubbornly continued to pull Guy toward the exit. "C'mon."

"I'm comin!" Guy laughed and let Kyle lead him away, looking very smug as he followed him out. Everyone there watched them go, but only from the corners of their eyes.


End file.
